


Percy Jackson and the Olympians Timeline

by rae_bella



Series: Riordanverse Timelines [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BOTL, Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Book 2: The Sea of Monsters (Percy Jackson), Book 3: The Titan's Curse (Percy Jackson), Book 4: The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Jackson - Freeform, PJO, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Freeform, Rick - Freeform, Rick Riordan - Freeform, Riordan - Freeform, SoM - Freeform, TLO, TLT, TTC, i will maybe add more tags later, it is a timeline, percy - Freeform, percy jackson - Freeform, this is not a fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_bella/pseuds/rae_bella
Summary: Disclaimer: This is NOT a fan fiction. It is a timeline/summary of the PJO books, each chapter being a timeline (i.e. ch 1 = TLT, ch 2 = SOM, etc.)Also, this is by no means official, just my best guesses and estimations of what happened when. The author has proven to all of us that he is inconsistent, so I have done / will do my best in sorting through those, and every now and then pointing them out if it's a big deal.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Silena Beauregard & Charles Beckendorf
Series: Riordanverse Timelines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877512
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The Lightning Thief Timeline

**2006 (Year 1 in Riordanverse)**

**May [TLT Begins]**

• Unspecified date (probably early or mid-May) - 6th grade field trip, Mrs. Dodds

• Near end of May - finishes the school year

• 26th - Percy arrives home; he and his mom go to Montauk; Minotaur attack; Percy passes out

• 27th&28th - unconscious

• 29th - wakes up; meets Annabeth; gets a tour of camp and introduced to Hermes cabin

• 30th&31st - gets used to camp

**June**

• 1st - first sword lesson with Luke

• 2nd - capture the flag; Percy gets claimed

• 3rd - moved into cabin 3

• 4th-10th - unspecified / gets used to camp _**[dates stated thus far don’t really matter and depend on if you take Rick’s words “the next few days” as like a day and a half or almost a week]**_

• 11th - Percy spoke with the oracle; TLT prophecy; Percy, Annabeth, and Grover leave for the quest; attacked by Kindly Ones in the evening; nighttime = Medusa

• 12th - found and returned the pink poodle; got on a train

• 13th - make a stop in St. Louis; Arch and Chimera; return to the train

• 14th - Denver; evening = dinner with Ares; Thrill Ride of Love; nighttime = truck ride to Vegas

• 15th-20th - arrive in Vegas; Lotus Hotel and Casino

• 20th - escape Casino; taxi to Santa Monica; Nereid gives 3 pearls; near midnight = Crusty’s Waterbeds; enter Underworld

• 21st - early morning = escape Underworld; Percy fights Ares; returns the bolt to Olympus; Percy stops by home and gives “gift” to Sally; Percy returns to CHB

• 28th - Percy gets a letter from Sally saying Gabe “disappeared”

**July**

• 4th - fireworks show; Grover says goodbye and leaves in search for Pan

• 7th - Annabeth turns 13 (not stated in the book)

**August**

• {Day after last day of summer session} - Percy finds out the truth about Luke & almost dies/gets knocked unconscious; wakes up at dusk and sees Annabeth off; Percy decides to spend the school year

(7th grade) at home

**[TLT ENDS]**

• 18th - Percy turns 13 (not stated in the book)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Lightning Thief Prophecy**

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._


	2. The Sea of Monsters Timeline

**2007 (Year 2 in Riordanverse)**

**June [SOM Begins]**

• 5th - Percy’s last day of school/7th grade; Percy and Tyson fight Laistrygonians (Annabeth joins in); they take the taxicab of death to CHB; they help fight off metal bulls; find out about Thalia’s tree being poisoned; Chiron leaves camp; at dinner, they meet Tantalus and he announces that they will be having chariot races again; Tyson gets claimed

• 6th - Percy and Annabeth have a fight and aren’t working on chariot together anymore; various camp activities; Percy has a dream of Grover

• 7th - various camp activities; night = Percy and Tyson finish chariot; Percy has first empathy link dream conversation with Grover

• 8th - Chariot race & evil pigeons; Percy and Annabeth discuss his dream and talk about the Fleece; a quest gets assigned to Clarisse by Tantalus; night = Percy talks with Hermes & gets supplies; Percy, Tyson, and Annabeth sneak out of camp & board The Andromeda

• 9th - they discover it’s Luke’s ship & then their presence is known; they quickly escape & get to West Virginia; Annabeth leads them to a half-blood hideout her, Thalia and Luke made years ago; they fight a hydra & get rescued by Clarisse

• 10th - morning = arrive at the entrance to the Sea of Monsters; they sort of fight off Scylla and Charybdis; the ship blows up & Percy gets knocked out

**[They were in the Sea of Monsters from the 10th to the 18th, but seemed much shorter to them]**

• “Day” 1 in SoM - Percy and Annabeth arrive at Circe’s Island; Percy gets turned into a guinea pig; they escape the island on Blackbeard’s ship

• “Day” 2 in SoM - early morning = siren’s island; they arrive at the cyclops’ island; find and rescue Clarisse and Grover; fight with Polyphemus & Tyson shows up to help; they get the Golden Fleece & escape the island

• 18th (evening) - the 5 of them arrive in Miami; Clarisse leave with the fleece to take it back to CHB; they are captured by Luke; they clear Chiron’s name & Tantalus goes back to Fields of Punishment; they are rescued by Party Ponies (and in this madness, Blackjack is released/rescued, but Percy/Rick Riordan refers to him as a mare/female); night = they arrive at camp right after Clarisse

• 19th - Chiron says that the chariot races will continue; Percy and Annabeth team up for it

• 20th-21st - training and prepping for the chariot race

• 21st - night = Percy talks to Hermes and receives a letter from Poseidon that says “Brace yourself”

• 22nd - Percy and Annabeth win the chariot race (of course) and Annabeth gives Percy a kiss on the cheek, spurring the crowd to cheer louder; evening = Tyson leaves for “internship” at the undersea forges; night = Percy has a dream of Kronos & then of Poseidon

• 23rd - at dawn Grover wakes up Percy and tells him something happened on Half-Blood Hill while Annabeth was on watch; the camp discovers the fleece worked too well; Thalia is _BACK_

**[SOM Ends]**

**July**

• 7th - Annabeth turns 14 

**August**

• 18th - Percy turns 14 

• {at some point} - Percy starts 8th grade

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**SOM Prophecy**

_You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone,_

_You shall find what you seek and make it your own,_

_But despair for your life entombed within stone,_

_And fail without friends, to fly home alone._


	3. The Titan's Curse Timeline

**2007 (Year 2 in Riordanverse)**

_**(TTC is in the winter directly following SOM)** _

**December [TTC Begins]**

• 14th - Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia arrive at Westover Hall to meet with Grover about two strong-smelling half-bloods who are "A brother and a sister. They're 10 and 12." _**[page 7]**_ ; they fight with the manticore; the Hunters show up, "defeat" the manticore and Annabeth falls with him over the edge of the cliff; night = Hunters make camp and Bianca joins them

• 15th - dawn = Apollo shows up and gives them a ride to camp and lets Thalia drive; night = Percy has dream/vision of Annabeth taking the burden from Luke

• 16th - Percy tries and fails to talk to the Oracle; after dinner = capture the flag campers vs hunters; Hunters win ~~for the 56th time in a row~~ , Percy and Thalia get into a fight, and they get interrupted by the Oracle walking towards them; Zoë gets prophecy about Artemis and the quest; camp counselors, Chiron, and Mr. D discuss prophecy and decide that Zoë, Bianca, Phoebe, Thalia, and Grover are going on the quest _**[it is during this conversation that they say it is Sunday, and that upcoming Friday is the 21st, making this day the 16th. It is these dates that made me decide that SOM and TTC happened in 2007, and TLT in 2006, and so on]**_

• 17th - very early = Percy rescues a cow serpent ("Bessie"); Percy uses Blackjack to sneak out of camp and starts following the quest group (minus Phoebe because of centaur blood on a t-shirt); He gets caught by Mr. D but he lets him go; they all get to D.C. and go into the space museum (Percy uses Annabeth's invisibility cap); Percy finds a room with the General and Luke and sees them grow skeletons from the ground; the group fights and defeats the Nemean Lion; they escape; evening = train ride from Apollo in disguise

• 18th - they arrive in New Mexico; the skeletons catch up with them and they fight them and Bianca stabs one and makes it erupt into flames; they get a giant boar ride from Pan; evening = in the dessert they find out Bianca and Nico stayed at the Lotus Casino for 70 or so years; Percy has a talk with Aphrodite; after dark = they travel across Hephaestus' junkyard, fight Talos, and Bianca dies

• 19th = they get to the Hoover Dam; as Percy is trying to escape the skeletons, he runs ~~his sword~~ into Rachel and she helps him get back above ground; evening = angel statues gives Percy, Thalia, Grover, and Zoë a ride to San Francisco

• 20th - morning = get to San Francisco; they find Nereus and find out that Bessie (the Ophiotaurus) is the dangerous animal Artemis was hunting; manticore sneak attack; they're saved by Dionysus (and he calls Percy by the correct name); Grover goes with Bessie to CHB where from there they'll go to Olympus; Percy, Thalia, and Zoë meet Annabeth's dad; close to sunset = hey borrow his car and drive to Mount Tamalpais; sunset = they enter the garden of the Hesperides; fight/escape around Ladon (Zoë gets bitten); dark = they get to the top and find out that the General = Atlas = Zoë's father; during the fight with Atlas, Percy takes the sky from Artemis and she tricks Atlas into taking the burden from Percy; the monster army is almost to the top and about to attack when Luke falls off the cliff and Mr. Chase comes flying and shooting to the rescue; Zoë does and Artemis turns her into a constellation; Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia ride Pegasi towards Olympus

• 21st - early morning = they get to Olympus; the gods end up deciding not to kill Percy or the Ophiotaurus; Thalia joins the Hunt (and therefore doesn't turn 16 the following day); the Olympians throw a party and we get a Percabeth dance; Percy, Annabeth, and Grover return to camp; Percy breaks the news to Nico and finds out he's a child of Hades when the remaining skeletons come to attack but are swallowed up by the ground; Nico runs away; Percy, Annabeth, and Grover look for Nico but can't find him; Chiron tells Percy to spend the holidays at home; Annabeth tells Percy she's going to stay with her dad in San Francisco and keep an eye on Mount Tamalpais; the book ends with Grover running up to them and staying Pan spoke in his mind: "I await you."

**[TTC Ends]**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**TTC Prophecy**

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._


	4. The Battle of the Labyrinth Timeline

**2008 (Year 3 in Riordanverse)**

**January**

• 28th - Nico turns 11 (not stated in the book)

**June [BOTL Begins]**

• 2nd (Monday morning, the first week of June) - Goode HS orientation; Percy remeets Rachel and they're attacked by Kelli and Tammi the _empousai_ ; they escape and run into Annabeth, she gets jealous, and her and Percy head to camp; Percy meets Quintus and Mrs. O'Leary; Percy gets a ride from Chiron to Grover's Council of Cloven Elders meeting; Grover has a week left to find Pan or they'll take his searcher's license; Percy goes to his cabin, finds Tyson there, and catches up with him; at dinner, Percy tells Tyson about Nico; about midnight = Percy gets first Iris-message of Nico: him sitting on the banks of the River Styx by a fire talking to a ghost

• 3rd - at breakfast Annabeth, Percy, and Grover discuss Labyrinth; after dinner = Percabeth is teamed up for war games; they fight 3 scorpions and find an entrance to labyrinth; Percy has the first dream of Daedalus and his son: he sees the son first, as a young boy, then Daedalus gets thrown into the room all beaten up by guards and he sees king Minos

• 4th - war council discusses labyrinth entrance; Annabeth visits the Oracle; Percy goes to check on her but sees Chris and Clarisse in the basement; Annabeth returns with prophecy and chooses 3 companions (Percy, Grover, and Tyson) instead of 2 to go with her; Percy checks on Annabeth in her cabin and Annabeth kinda breaks down and gets a hug from him; night = Percy has a dream vision of Luke on the Andromeda talking with Kronos, found out there's a spy at camp, and Kelli the _empousa_ came in and sensed him; then Percy woke up in the middle of the night and has second Iris message of Nico who summoned and talked Theseus; Nico gets upset and the powerfulness breaks Percy's water basin

• June 5th: they enter the labyrinth

• **in maze** \- they encounter Janus, then Hera

• **out of maze** \- they stumbled/tunnel into Alcatraz and meet Briares and encounter/fight/escape from Kampê

• **in maze** \- they camp for the "night"; Percy has second dream/vision of Daedalus with him attaching wings to him and his son and escaping and Icarus falling toward the Sea; once they wake up they come across a cattle guard leading out

• 12th **(out of maze)** \- meet Eurytion and Orthus (two-headed dog); Eurytion takes them "to see the boss"; they meet Geryon and Nicois there; everyone gets a tour; Percy cleans the stables; Percy fights and defeats Geryon; after dark = they summon Bianca and she tells Nico to stop blaming Percy and let go of his hate; they stay the night at the ranch; night = Percy has dream of Luke on Mount Tam, then of Daedalus and his nephew Perdix; Percy wakes up at 2am and Grover tells him it's the 13th and that his deadline for finding Pan is already up

• 13th - they go back into maze following the spider towards Hephaestus' forge

• **in maze** \- they encounter/escape from the Sphinx; they meet Hephaestus and he makes a deal with them: if they go and see who/what is using his forge at Mount St Helens, then he'll tell them how to get to Daedalus; as they head towards Mount St Helens, they pass a side tunnel that Grover is sure leads to Pan, so Grover and Tyson split off from Percy and Annabeth; the two of them get to the forge; they encounter/fight Telkhines; Annabeth escapes with invisibility and Percy makes the volcano explode and blacks out

• **on Ogygia** \- Percy meets Calypso; he helps her plant moonlace; he stays a bit and gets his strength back up; he learns about why Calypso is on the island; Hephaestus visits and shows him the damage he did and told him how to find Daedalus (that he already had the means to do so); Percy finds out about Calypso's curse of being sent a companion who can never stay; at daybreak he leaves the island

**_[The day Percy got back from Ogygia was a Friday (the day after when they go into the city it says it's a Saturday, pg 242). He was gone from the real world for two weeks. After they went back into the Labyrinth from Triple G Ranch on the 13th, by my best estimation, they were in the Labyrinth for a few hours Labyrinth time (no more than a day real time). From there, the Friday two weeks later is June 27th.]_ **

• June 27th - Percy gets back to CHB and finds out he's been gone for 2 weeks; Chiron tells Percy Quintus disappeared 3 nights ago; night = Percy has a dream of Minos and him getting killed by the king's 3 daughters who were hiding Daedalus; then he dreamt of Luke and his army traveling through the maze (no string)

• June 28th - Percy and Annabeth go into the city to visit Percy's mom; Percy calls Rachel; they meet up with her and enter the maze

• **in maze** \- they get caught and led to an arena; they meet Antaeus, son of Poseidon; Percy fights Ethan Nakamura; Percy fights and defeats Antaeus; Mrs O'Leary comes to the rescue as a distraction as Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, and Ethan escape; Ethan goes off on his own; they make camp and sleep; Percy has a dream that Kronos shows him a vision of Tyson and Grover being in trouble; they wake up, go further into the maze, and arrive at Daedalus' workshop; they find out Quintus is Daedalus; he tells them Luke already has the string; Kelli the _empousa_ and Minos burst in with 2 laistrygonians and Nico in chains; Nico said he was tricked into going back in the maze by Minos saying Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover were in danger; a fight breaks out; when Minos says that he is the ghost king, Nico says "No, I am." then the ground swallows up Minos and the rest of the spirits that were gathering; Annabeth kills Kelli as Kelli is on top of Percy about to kill him; Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel escape using the metal wings and leave Daedalus and Mrs O'Leary behind

• **out of maze** \- they fly over Colorado Springs and quickly land; Rachel "suspiciously" gets a luxury ride into town so they can search for an entrance into the maze; they find one through an abandoned mine shaft

• **in maze** \- as they're walking they pass a side tunnel that leads to Mount Tamalpais; Annabeth gives her invisibility cap to Percy and he goes to investigate

• **out of maze** \- he hears/sees Ethan Nakamura with some Telkhines unwrapping something; once it's uncovered Percy realizes it's Kronos' scythe and runs away from is fast as he can; Percy comes into the room that holds Kronos' sarcophagus, approaches it, pushes back the lid, and finds Luke inside looking "very, very dead"; Ethan pledges his allegiance and Kronos rises; when he's about to attack Percy, Rachel "hit the Lord of the Titan's in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush"; they run away back into the maze; Nico makes a solid black wall come out of the ground so that they can't follow

• **in maze** \- they run until they can't anymore and come into a cave; as they're about to head to New York, they find Grover's cap on the ground and his and Tyson's footprints leading deeper into the cave; they get reunited with Grover and Tyson and go through a sort of archway that they can feel a strong presence; they find Pan laying in a bed with various extinct animals: Dede the dodo bird, cross between a tiger and a wolf, a huge rodent "like the mother of all guinea pigs," and a wooly mammoth; Pan tells them that he is fading/dying and gives each of them (except Nico) a blessing of sorts to carry on his legacy/the Wild; Pan gives a final blessing and dies

• June 30th **(out of maze)** \- they come out in Times Square; all but Rachel fly to camp on Blackjack and his Pegasi buddies; they prep for battle and not too long after all Hades breaks loose; Percy sees one of Dionysus' kids gets stabbed in the arm and knocked out; Nico summons undead warriors in order to keep monsters from invading Camp; Percy kills a hellhound and helps Grover and Juniper put out a tree fire; Kampê makes her entrance; Percy runs toward her with Annabeth alongside him: "This might be it." / "Could be." / "Nice fighting with you Seaweed Brain." / "Ditto"; Mrs. O'Leary saves Percy and Annabeth from Kampê and her and Daedalus and Briares join the fight; Grover screams/makes a horrific sound and all the enemies flee back into the maze; Daedalus' apologizes for his previous actions and gives Annabeth one of his laptops he salvaged from the fire; Nico decides not to use Daedalus' soul to bring Bianca back and helps release his spirit; "That night was the first time I actually saw camp burial shrouds used on bodies, and it was not something I wanted to see again."; among the dead, Lee Fletcher (Apollo) and Castor (Dionysus)

**July**

• July 1st - they treated the wounded, which was basically everyone, and repaired damage; noon = Council of Cloven Elders meeting; Grover's noise = a gift from Pan: panic; Mr. D steps in and supports/defends Grover so that he doesn't get exiled; afternoon = Percy goes to the beach where Tyson and Briares are and they say goodbye to Briares who's going to the forces and Tyson is staying at camp with Percy; after dinner = Nico went into woods, Percy followed, and Nico says he is leaving to find answers about his past… and something else ..; Percy gives him the Hades Mythomagic figurine and tells him maybe it's okay to still be a kid once in a while; after Nico leaves Mr. D appears and walks with Percy back to the campfire; Percy sees that Mr. D cured Chris of madness: "You cured him?" / "Madness is my specialty. It was quite simple." / "But...you did something nice. Why?" / I am nice! I simply ooze niceness, Perry Johnson. Haven't you noticed?"; then he gets serious and tells Percy sometimes small things can become very large indeed

• 4th - fireworks on the beach

• 12th - Annabeth turns 15 (not stated in the book)

**August**

• 16th (last day of camp) - 10am = Percy stood on half-blood hill; he and Annabeth talk briefly and he finds out the last line of her prophecy: _"and lose a love to worse than death"_ ; Hera appears and says that her quest was a success, and points out ways she helped, and that the ones who died are better off dead and that Nico was right that no one wanted him around, then said she would welcome a sacrifice for her efforts _**[and so the hatred for Hera begins]**_ ; Annabeth says that Hera is the one who doesn't belong, then Hera says, "You will regret this insult, Annabeth. You will regret this very much." then she leaves

• 18th - Percy turns 15; his mom threw a small party, and Paul and Tyson were there; Tyson and Sally blew up balloons while Paul asked Percy to help him in the kitchen; Paul guesses he had a rough summer, lost someone important, and was having girl trouble; then Paul asked Percy's permission to propose to Sally and Percy approves; a bit later, Poseidon shows up and gets to meet Paul, then talks to Percy privately; Percy tells him what happened over the summer, and Poseidon tells him of the trouble he's been having with the old sea gods; Poseidon gives him a sand dollar; Percy asks about Antaeus, and Poseidon tells him that _he_ is his favorite son; then he tells him that the incident on Mount St Helens caused Typhon to stir, and that in a few months, or a year at best, he will escape his prison; then Poseidon leaves; the rest of them eat cake and play games, then Percy goes to his room with another slice of blue birthday cake; Percy finds the moonlace flower in his pocket and plants it outside his apartment window; then Nico appears out of nowhere; he tells him that he has an offer for Percy, a way to beat Luke, and Percy invites him in for cake and ice cream while they discuss the plans Nico has

**[BOTL ENDS]**

**September**

• at some point - Percy starts 9th grade

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**BOTL Prophecy**

_You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,_

_The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise._

_You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand,_

_The Child of Athena's final stand._

_Destroy with a hero's final breath,_

_And lose a love to worse than death._


	5. The Last Olympian Timeline

**2009 (Year 4 in Riordanverse)**

**January**

• 28th - Nico turns 12 (not stated in the book) 

**July**

• 12th - Annabeth turns 16 (not stated in the book)

**August [TLO BEGINS]**

• 12th - sunset = Percy and Rachel on the beach; Beckedorf interrupts; Rachel kisses Percy _**[ >.<]**_ before they leave; night = Percy and Beckendorf sneak on the _Princess Andromeda_ ; Percy distracts monsters (one being giant crab) while Beckendorf sets explosives; Percy gets caught and tries to fight Kronos and finds out their mission was a trap; Beckendorf gets caught, then detonates the explosives and Percy jumps in the water to escape explosion and blacks out (Beckendorf doesn’t make it off the boat _**[cries]**_ ); Percy has a dream of Mount Tam and Nico saying he needs to make a decision soon

• 13th - Tyson wakes Percy up underwater and tells him about the boat, Beckendorf, and that he’s at Poseidon’s palace; Percy meets Poseidon’s wife and son, then talks with Poseidon and he says to tell Chiron it’s time to hear the full prophecy; afternoon = Percy returns to camp and brings the bittersweet news of the explosion; Percy and Annabeth go to the attic to get the prophecy _**[Percy states that he didn’t realize it then, but that would be the last time he ever visited the attic]**_ ; at the head counselor meeting, Percy reads the prophecy to everyone, most of them (Percy included) hearing it for the first time; Percy learns of Typhon’s escape; night = Percy has a dream of Rachel and her painting past & future events

• 14th - Percy and Annebeth do cabin inspections; they have burial ceremony for Beckendorf _**[cries again]**_ ; Percy tries and fails to convince Clarisse to fight in the upcoming battle; Percy talks to Juniper and Leneus about Grover missing, then to Nico about the plan to give Percy a fighting chance against Kronos; night = Nico and Percy take Mrs. O’Leary to go visit May Castellan; after their visit, they talk with Hestia and then she transports them to Percy’s apartment (Mrs. O’Leary included); Nico and Percy talk with Sally and Paul and get Sally’s blessing for their plan; Percy, Nico, and Mrs. O’Leary shadow travel to Central Park to get to smaller Underworld entrance; they find Grover and tell him he’s been missing for two months; he then opens up the gate to the Underworld

• 15th - early morning = Percy gets tricked by Nico and they talk with Hades; Percy gets locked in the Underworld dungeon; Percy has dream of Rachel on vacation and the gods fighting Typhon; Nico helps Percy escape; Percy bathes in the River Styx; fights Hades’ army and the god himself, but when Percy pins Hades to the ground he fades into nothingness; late afternoon = Percy meets other campers (40 including him, Ares cabin excluded) at the Empire State building; they all go up to Olympus; Hestia greets them, then shows Percy a flashback of when Thalia and Luke met Annabeth, then of them coming up on Luke’s house, then the vision stops; Hermes shows up, and Percy & Annabeth talk to him while everyone else scouts for anyone left on Olympus; they realize that Morpheus has put all of Manhattan to sleep and that the invasion has begun; while they’re planning tunnel blockades, 30 Hunters join the fight; night = Percy makes a deal with the East and Hudson rivers to help them defend the city; on Williamsburg bridge, Percy joins the Apollo cabin and fights the Minotaur and the rest of the army it was leading across

• 16th - early morning = they push them back, but then Kronos joins the fight; Percy and Annabeth fight shoulder to shoulder, then she gets stabbed by Ethan Nakamura protecting Percy’s soft spot; Blackjack gets Annabeth out of there; Percy fights Kronos and destroys the bridge, killing monsters and pushing the army back (Michael Yew didn’t make it of the bridge) _**[cries yet again]**_ ; Percy and Will Solace go to the hotel where they made a base to treat Annabeth’s wound; Jake Mason tells Percy the enemy army retreated at sunrise; Silena leaves to try to convince Clarisse and Ares cabin to join the fight; Percy and Annabeth talk, Percy shows her his Achilles spot, and she tells him about Luke visiting her house the previous year before BOTL; Grover tells Percy he’s rallied most of the nature spirits in the city; Percy, Grover, Thalia, and Jake talk about the spy; Percy goes to rest, and has a dream about Nico learning about his past before the Lotus Casino _**[totally forgot that Hades had Alecto the Fury wipe their memories in the Lethe before taking them to the Lotus Hotel]**_ and about the curse Hades put on the Oracle; then Percy’s dream changed to show Rachel on the shore and she wrote something in ancient Greek in the sand but Percy only saw his name (Perseus) before it got washed away, and Rachel convincing her father they had to get back to New York immediately in order to get a message to Percy; late afternoon = Thalia wakes Percy up; they go outside to meet Prometheus (a titan), a hyperborean (Morrain), Ethan Nakamura, and an empousa; Prometheus tries to talk Percy into surrendering, then shows him the rest of Luke’s past, continuing from what Hestia showed him; then Prometheus gives Percy Pandora’s Box; when they get back to the hotel, Percy and Thalia talk briefly, then Percy sleeps some more; he has a dream of Tyson and Cyclopes fighting in battle at Poseidon’s palace; dream switched to Ethan and Kronos talking about Annabeth getting stabbed and protecting Percy, then Ethan asks if Luke is still fighting Kronos; dream changed one more time to reveal all that happened to May Castellan when Luke was a baby; evening/night = battle in Central Park; Percy fights Hyperion and creates personal hurricane; they defeat Hyperion, but then Kronos unleashes his surprise: the Clazmonian Sow (giant flying sow); Percy activates lion statues to defeat giant pig; Percy helps Annabeth kill a Hyperborean; late night = they fought and fought until they were backed up a block from the Empire State Building from every direction; they’re about to retreat to the doors when the Party Ponies join the fight

• 17th - very early morning (still dark) - they push back the Titan army, then regroup; Chiron fills Percy and Annabeth in on Typhon’s progress, how Mr. D is missing and Hephaestus is too injured to rejoin; morning = Percy and Annabeth talk for a bit; Percy looks around at all the injured, then is suddenly transported to a “dingy bar”; Percy talks with Mr. D and he warns that if the gods are defeated the entirety of Western Civilization will come undone; then he admits that the Olympians need heroes; Mr. D warns that Kronos’ current form is temporary, and by the next day he will burn away his host (Luke) and his very presence will incinerate anyone who's near him and he will make the other titans more powerful; Mr. D returns Percy (it’s as though he never left) and he sees his mom and Paul asleep in their car; Rachel shows up in a helicopter and Annabeth saves her from crashing after the pilot falls asleep; Percy and Rachel talk about what’s been happening with her (visions and such), and she tells him the message in the sand was “Perseus, you are not the hero”; Rachel and Chiron go and talk while Percy takes a nap; he has a dream about Nico trying to convince Hades (in the presence of Persephone and Demeter) to join and fight in the war; the dream changed to Kronos talking with Ethan and Prometheus and telling them to unleash the drakon immediately; afternoon = Percy wakes up and warns them and they try their best to prepare (down to 16 campers, 15 hunters, and 6 satyrs in fighting shape, and a lot of drunk Party Ponies); Percy and Mrs. O’Leary charge the drakon, and Percy stabs one of its eyes; 30 Ares campers join the fight, with “Clarisse” leading them; the real Clarisse shows up after the fake gets sprayed with poison, then Clarisse defeats the drakon single-handedly; the fake Clarisse is revealed to be Selena Beauregard, and she confesses to being the spy, then dies from her injuries _**[cries one more time but definitely not the last time]**_ ; Clarisse then fights and drives back the enemy with the blessing of Ares; they regroup in Empire State building and Percy sends Mrs. O’Leary on an errand; Percy, Annabeth, and Grover go up to Olympus and into the throne room; Grover and Annabeth leave Percy and Rachel to talk with Hestia; Percy gives Pandora’s Jar and Hope to Hestia; Percy sits on Poseidon’s throne, gets his attention, and convinces Poseidon to come help defend Olympus; evening/night = Thalia comes in and says that the enemy is advancing with Kronos leading them; when they get down there, Chiron and Kronos are having a stare-down, then the two of them fight; Chiron gets thrown into a wall and buried under rubble; as Kronos is about to attack again, Mrs. O’Leary and Nico join the fight, along with an entire undead army, Persephone, Demeter, and Hades himself; Kronos seals himself, the demigods, and the Empire State Building off, collapsing the magic around the rest of Manhattan; all Hades breaks loose [pun intended]; Paul and Sally join the fight; late night = Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover head into the building and up towards Olympus, following Kronos; Annabeth almost falls to her death (MoA parallel); Thalia gets pinned under Hera statue; Percy fights Kronos and Annabeth and Grover fight Ethan Nakamura; Annabeth gets knocked aside, Percy tries to reason with Ethan, then Ethan attacks Kronos, but he gets injured then falls through a hole in the ground made by Kronos and dies; Percy and Kronos fight more, then Kronos freezes time and shows Percy images of the fight going on and of Typhon approaching; Poseidon and his army join the fight against Typhon and they defeat him

• 18th - Percy turns 16; early morning (probably still dark out) = Annabeth gets through to Luke, Percy gives Luke Annabeth’s dagger, then Luke stabs himself, defeating Kronos; after some final words, Luke dies, shortly after the gods come in and Percy says they need a burial shroud for a son of Hermes; next few hours: the gods repair the throne room, Zeus lights up the Empire State Building blue for Sally, Percy greets those who survived, Nico and Hades were welcomed on Olympus as heroes, Percy talks briefly with Mr. D and Grover, Poseidon’s army comes into the throne room and Tyson tackle Percy; Poseidon congratulates Percy and gives him a hug; Olympian council takes place; they call up Thalia, then Tyson who’s appointed general, Grover who becomes a member of the Council of Cloven Elders, Annabeth who is assigned with redesigning and rebuilding Olympus; then Percy is called up and offered immortality, but he turns it down, requesting instead that: the gods claim *all* their children by age 13, Calypso and other peaceful titan-kind b e pardoned, and that the Big Three oath be undone; Percy talks with Hermes; as he’s leaving, Athena talks briefly with Percy; afternoon = when him and Annaebth reach the lobby, they’re greeted by Sally and Paul, then Nico runs in and says that Rachel took Blackjack to CHB; Annabeth, Percy, and Nico get to camp as Rachel becomes the new Oracle; then Rachel spouts the Prophecy of Seven _**[Apollo says it may not even be in Percy’s lifetime… HA, how wrong he was, as it takes place not even a full year after]**_ ; the rest of the day: campers came back from Manhattan, the dead were given proper funeral rights at the campfire, and dinner was lowkey; night/dark = after dinner and the crowd had lessened, Annabeth sat next to Percy at the Poseidon table and gave him a cupcake (made by herself and Tyson) and wished him a happy birthday, and he realized that he hadn’t realized that it had been his birthday; they talk, she kisses him, then they get thrown in the lake and kiss some more

• next two weeks (camp went two weeks longer, leading right up to the school year) - new demigods popped up all over the place, all were claimed and brought to CHB with help of satyrs; new cabins for Hades and minor gods being built

**September**

• 1st _**[exactly 2 weeks after Percy’s birthday, but it’s in the middle of the week, so this exact date is unknown]**_ \- last day of camp; late afternoon = Percy talks with Poseidon _**[dude, Poseidon jokes about claiming all his other kids and sending Percy some siblings then he gave Percy one of his inside joke winks and Percy still wasn’t sure if he was serious or not. I know that Rick probably won’t make another Poseidon kid, but you never know]**_ ; evening = last night at camp and bead ceremony, the bead having a picture of the Empire State Building and all the names of the fallen campers in Greek

• 2nd _**[?]**_ \- Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel stand at the top of Half-Blood Hill; Rachel says goodbye; Percy and Annabeth talk briefly before racing each other to the road; “And for once, I didn’t look back.”

**[TLO ENDS]**

• within the next week - Percy starts 10th grade

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TLO / PJO Prophecy**

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds,_

_And see the world in endless sleep,_

_The hero’s soul, cursed blade shall reap,_

_A single choice shall end his days,_

_Olympus to preserve or raze._


End file.
